a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward an enclosed retractable panel made from an expandable and contractible honeycomb material More specifically, it relates to an enclosed retractable panel of expandable and contractible honeycomb material formed from elongated tubular cells where at least one of the elongated tubular cells comprising the panel is itself multi-cellular.
b. Background Art
It is well known that cellular panels provide excellent coverings for architectural openings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,750 discloses a multi-cellular honeycomb insulating panel. Another type of retractable cellular panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,072, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Still another type of honeycomb insulating panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,515 and 4,871,006. In the ""515 and ""006 patents, a plurality of attaching strips join two sheets of fabric along corresponding pleat lines formed in each of the two sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,936 discloses yet another insulating panel wherein a strip connects adjacent sheets of fabric.
Various machines are known that are capable of manufacturing cellular panels at high speeds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,027, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an apparatus for manufacturing cellular panels. Related U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,108, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, issued from a continuation-in-part of the application that eventually issued as the ""027 patent.
Cellular honeycomb panels have been manufactured heretofore having multiple cells juxtaposed such that in order to pass through the honeycomb panel along a path that is perpendicular to the plane of the panel one must pass through more than one cell. A panel of this type is disclosed in the ""750 patent mentioned above. These panels have excellent insulating properties, but may be rather thick.
It is also known to put insulating materials within walls (for example, between the studs separating an inner wall from an outer wall) to reduce heat and noise transfer through the wall. There remains a need, however, for additional insulating materials that both inhibit heat and noise transfer and make efficient use of limited available space.
It is desirable, therefore, to be able to form a retractable panel to be affixed over an architectural opening or enclosed within a wall, ceiling, or floor, such that the panel includes a multi-cellular honeycomb insulating panel wherein mote than one tubular cell is encountered while passing perpendicularly through the panel, and further wherein the overall thickness of the panel is comparable to the thickness of a honeycomb insulating panel that is a single tubular cell thick.
Accordingly, it is an object of the disclosed invention to provide an improved retractable panel to be affixed over an architectural opening or enclosed within a wall.
The instant invention includes a retractable panel to be affixed over an architectural opening or enclosed within a wall. The retractable panel comprises an expandable and contractible honeycomb panel, itself comprising a plurality of adjacent, embedded tubular cell units, including at least a top embedded tubular cell unit and a bottom embedded tubular cell unit. The embedded tubular cell units are affixed together one on top of another, and each cell unit comprises an interior tubular cell inside an exterior tubular cell. Further, each embedded tubular cell unit is constructed of at least one strip of foldable and creasable material, and has a front side and a rear side. At least one of the front side and the rear side of each of the embedded tubular cell units comprises multiple layers of material. A rigid top slat is affixed to the top embedded tubular cell unit, and a rigid bottom slat is affixed to the bottom embedded tubular cell unit.
In another form, the retractable panel comprises an expandable and contractible honeycomb panel that includes a plurality of adjacent, embedded tubular cell units affixed together one on top of another, including at least a top embedded tubular cell unit and a bottom embedded tubular cell unit. Each embedded tubular cell unit comprises a family of neighboring tubular cells arranged one inside another, and the family includes members comprising an exterior tubular cell and an interior tubular cell. Each member of the family of neighboring tubular cells comprises a first portion having a front side and a rear side, a front second portion having a first inside edge and being folded partially over the front side of the first portion, a rear second portion having a second inside edge and being folded partially over the rear side of the first portion, in such a manner that the first inside edge of the front second portion and the second inside edge of the rear second portion approach but do not overlap each other. Permanently set folds exist between the first portion and the respective inside edges of the front and rear second portions, separating the respective second portions and the first portion in a manner biasing the second portions toward the first portion. Each member of the family of neighboring tubular cells is affixed to a next neighboring member of the family. A rigid top slat is affixed to the top embedded tubular cell unit, and a rigid bottom slat is affixed to the bottom embedded tubular cell unit.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.